Publié Anxiété
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Sintiéndolo recostarse sobre él, delicado, cuidadoso, contrastando su gentileza con sus sucios actos. Mezclándose el calor de ese cuerpo de bestia escondido debajo de un traje de finas telas con el suyo.Y a su voz envenenarle mientras él jadea con recelo e impotencia un grito de desespero. Asfixiado por sus besos.


**P**_ublié_** A**_nxiét_**é**

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Detallistas, minuciosas, metódicas las acciones realizadas. La forma precisa, enfocada y cuidadosa de expresarse. La certeza en las palabras seleccionadas, el contexto astuto y sutil. El suave y dulce tono que se endurece breves instantes. Eran los elementos que armaban verdaderamente a Hannibal Lecter. Una perfección acompañada de agudeza visionaria de sucesos tan semejantes a los que presentaba amablemente el destripador de Cheasapeake. La mayor evidencia puesta en escena que sus ojos no lograron captar. Los hechos que no pudo cuantificar para lograr ver a tiempo lo que se estaba suscitando y los mismos que le hubieran devuelto por completo a aquella realidad de la cual venía aferrándose desde hace tiempo de una forma totalmente inconsciente. Haciéndole sangrar las uñas y entumiéndole los dedos. Esa a la que escapaba sin darse cuenta tras el sonambulismo que lo guiaba al origen que se esmeró en ignorar, poner en duda, tal vez solo por el simple hecho de que quería creer que Hannibal Lecter era en efecto el ancla que evitaba con sus frívolos pero dulzones gestos que se perdiera en lo extenso de un océano enfermizo al cuál sabe no pertenecía. Porque no podía, no quería admitir que la persona que realmente sabía y comprendía, el mismo que le trataba con ternura, igual que a una frágil y endeble taza de fina porcelana, era la misma que lo dejó caer desde lo alto por la mera satisfacción y curiosidad de descubrir el cómo se desfragmentaría y terminaría adornando en un despliegue desordenado su tablero.

Demostrándose con ello una vez más lo malo, absurdo e inútil que son las relaciones personales, sentimentales. Lo desastroso de la insistencia de Jack por ampliar tan solo un poco su mundo. Mundo que era exclusivo de él y esa familia de extraviados que acogiera.

"Will"

Y que jamás debió crecer.

"La soga en tus manos está hecha de cáñamo. Estoy seguro de que estas lo suficientemente familiarizado con él para poder reconocerlo"

"¿Lo di-ces porque _ngh _pes-co?"

Y de lo peligrosas que pueden tornarse, justo como ahora.

Lo último que lograba recordar, sin poner en duda sus memorias y capacidad para definir tiempo y espacio, era haber estado en compañía de Abigail, de verla correr despavorida de su lado. Igual a una cría de cervatillo que aprendiera con ayuda de su instinto animal que la presencia de un lobo era suficiente amenaza para su existencia dejándole solo la alternativa de escapar tan lejos como pudieran sus patas conducirle. Solo que ni Abigail era un pequeño cuadrúpedo, ni él un lobo o parecido. No con esos profundos, débiles y tristes ojos azulados. No cuando tanto su fisionomía como temple se fragmentaban con la brisa matutina y herían con los cándidos rayos emanados por el sol desde lo más alto del firmamento.

Por ello no alcanzaba a comprender del todo su actual situación. Afiebrado, temblando suave y constante, con las pupilas dilatadas y el pulso acelerado; todo sobre el escritorio de Lecter. Sintiendo el papel de sus dibujos arrugarse bajo su cuerpo. Con las muñecas firmemente atadas. Sin sus lentes que ocultaran las ligeras pero acentuadas ojeras bajo sus párpados y el rojizo ardiente en sus mucosas oculares, acumuladas tras prolongados desvelos.

"El cáñamo ha sido considerada una de las fibras más suaves, fuertes y resistentes a lo largo de la historia. La cultura china lleva empleándolo por alrededor de 3,000 años, mucho más tiempo que los españoles quienes lo volvieran famoso"

Hannibal explicaba, sosegado, apasionado. Quería instruirlo, ampliar sus conocimientos. Y él oía lo que el psiquiatra decía y lo que no. De hecho resultaba un gran problema hacerlo, porque los pensamientos que no salían de la garganta de Lecter eran mucho más ruidosos que los que si nacían de su boca.

"Tú no pescas"

Will le dijo y Lecter le volteó a ver para sonreírle inmediatamente al entender la declaración hecha.

No existe diferencia en el acto, de la pesca y lo que Hannibal hace, pero si en la manera en la que se lleva a cabo y por ello Graham lo hablaba.

"El cáñamo tiene una gran variedad de usos. Desde aceites, fibras para la higiene personal y es una importante fuente de omega 3. Así como en efecto, para la pesca"

El doctor inclinó la cabeza sin abandonar la mueca amable y ciertamente alegre de su boca, en un gesto peculiar que le daba cierta razón.

"Al estar enterado sobre mi pasión por la cocina, comprenderás que el manejo del cáñamo es algo básico para mí. Su empleo durante la preparación de ciertos platillos permite mantener la forma de la carne. Brindándole no solo una mejor presentación sino que también un sabor más fuerte"

¿A qué venía tal despliegue de pasatiempos e información inaplicable para uno de los dos?; tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, pues siempre existe una en cada cosa que se hace y más si se trata de alguien como Hannibal. Pero, ¿cuál?

"Hablas como si fueras a c-"

La respuesta se confirmaba con la expresión amable, resignada y apenada de Lecter y su frase cortada. Pero no era vergüenza sino pena, por él, por Will, lo que mostraba el rostro de Hannibal.

Graham quiso sonreír, estando seguro de que lo intentó y logró porque sus labios se curvaron hacia la izquierda. El pulso arterial aceleró su velocidad, logrando sentir en fracción de segundos el poderoso y desbocado palpitar de su corazón retumbarle en la tráquea. Agitarle las sienes. Inclusive resonar en las plantas de los pies.

Demostrando Will con ello estar asustado.

"Es eso lo que haces. Todo este tiempo tu"

Lecter se acercó hasta él, observándole analíticamente. Buscando, decidiendo y eligiendo.

"Will, soy una persona selectiva. Eres importante para mí. Debo apoyarte, cuidarte. Existe diversidad en los métodos que adoptan las personas para defender lo que es importante para ellas"

Hannibal pareció decidirse, arremangándose la camisa. Jugueteando al balancear de mano a mano una pequeña y fina navaja que utilizaba para afilar sus lápices. Empleándola después para desabotonarle la camisa.

"Tu hogar, alejado lo suficiente para que en cualquier momento que te sientas desolado y ansioso de recordar que también eres un ser humano y puedas volver tras un paso, no te ha ayudado a mantenerte protegido. Jack, Alana Bloom, la gente que tanto te esfuerzas en evitar, todos ellos te han encontrado porque tu así lo has permitido"

La camisa le estaba siendo rasgada con cierta gracia. Al igual que estar pelando un tomate o quizás, siendo más precisos, desempaquetando alguna carne fría o embutido.

"Dime Will, ¿por qué no huiste?; llevas bastante tiempo siendo indeciso. Entre la idea de olvidar lo que crees ser y lo que realmente eres. No te has protegido lo suficiente de la gente"

"Ah―h"

Un jadeo se le escapó cuando su pecho quedó desnudo, expuesto ante la mirada voraz del psiquiatra. Tenía que estar haciendo frío porque pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo se le acalambró un poco, muy parecido a un escalofrío. Pero el tiempo y la calefacción del consultorio no se prestaban para ello. Sin embargo a Will eso no le importaba, no cuando se sentía como un volcán bajo el agua. Calentando, humedeciendo, sofocando.

"¿_Esta_, esta es tu forma de cuidarme?"

Lecter posó ambas manos en su delgado pero contorneado pecho. Rozando en ocasiones con solo las yemas de sus dedos ciertas zonas especificas. Evitando tocar sus pezones, que él pensó fue a propósito. Dándole la sensación de ser algún tipo de masa en manos de un panadero experto.

"He intentado guiarte, Will. Lo has hecho bien. Pero las dudas que tienes están obstruyendo tu progreso"

"No me toques"

"Debo hacerlo, hay zonas del cuerpo que son más duras que otras"

"Sé quién soy"

"Eso es algo de lo que no estamos seguros. Tu comportamiento es inestable. Los patrones que armaban a la entidad llamada Will Graham han sido alterados, modificados"

Hannibal apartó las manos, lamiendo la yema del dedo índice de su lado izquierdo para enseguida frotarse las manos.

Y con ello Lecter acababa de probarlo.

"Estas en un punto crucial, si no proseguimos acertadamente. Me temo, Will, que no podremos vernos más, no como ahora lo estamos haciendo"

El doctor cambió entonces, enseñándole un sentimiento semejante a la tristeza, miedo, terror, pero Will no pudo creerle no cuando Hannibal le arrebató los pantalones mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de la mandíbula.

"¿Qué haces?"

"La censura que ha recibido el cuerpo humano a lo largo de la historia es la causa principal del morbo en las personas. Si las costumbres fueran otras no te sentirías tan expuesto y débil"

Colando la otra mano entre sus piernas para evitarle el poder cerrarlas.

"Como ahora"

Una sonrisa más, un gesto de placer y Lecter enredaba sus largos dedos alrededor de su hombría obsequiándole tras ello escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Obligándolo a doblarse sin ton ni son, a morderse los labios fuertemente y a abrir los ojos tanto que el panorama de aquella habitación no era suficiente para poder llenarlos por completo.

"Will, permite que te guie"

Las caricias pausadas, constantes y dedicadas le hicieron sentir nauseas al igual que un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Y si hubiera podido hacerlo, Graham hubiese vomitado.

"De-tente"

Se lo dijo, a sabiendas de que ese no sería el caso. Mirándolo entre su delirio contener una risa al curvar aún más los labios en aquella nefasta sonrisa.

Sintiéndolo recostarse sobre él, delicado, cuidadoso, contrastando su gentileza con sus sucios actos. Mezclándose el calor de ese cuerpo de bestia escondido debajo de un traje de finas telas con el suyo.

"A aquel lugar oculto en lo profundo de tu alma"

Y a su voz envenenarle mientras él jadea con recelo e impotencia un grito de desespero.

"Que está esperándonos"

Asfixiado por sus besos.

* * *

_LA FIN_


End file.
